Dragon knife (Gumba Jonny)
Dragon knives are a type of throwing knife in RuneScape. They require 60 Ranged to wield. Though expensive, they are commonly used in PVP as they are fast, accurate, and deadly. They are dropped uncommonly in sets of 15-20 by monkey archers, uncommonly in sets of 25-40 by Padulah, and commonly in sets of 15-50 by elite dark rangers. Among these are several other droppers, but these listed are most killed for knives. The special attack, Enrage, slows down the player's throwing speed from 7 to 5 (or 8 to 5 on Rapid), but throws 3 knives at once with 15% increased accuracy and 10% increased strength with each knife. When enabled, 10% of your energy is drained, and you will get 5 hits in this fashion, up to 150 hits if the whole special attack bar is used. Because of the special attack, the Dragon knife is seen by some high-level players as a "noob weapon", due to it having no quest requirement and being very powerful. The special attack is known to hit 180+ with 99 Range and potions per knife, meaning just one attack can hit 540'+'. Because of this, some rushers see it as better as the Dark bow, a commonly used rushing weapon. However, due to the knife's popularity, the price is continually rising. Trivia For the main page on the glitch, see Dragon knife glitch. *When this knife was first released, players found a severe glitch where they could change weapons during the special attack. This enabled players to hit 3 times with their weapon of choice with increased accuracy and strength, and with poison damage automatically occuring (if poison is used). Another exploit found in the glitch was the ability to use another weapon's special attack WITH the knife's special attack, and bonuses would add together, with only the knive's special attack energy reduction. A strong example of the glitch found was with the use of the Dragon claws special attack. Players could hit 12 times using the special attack with the glitch at once (including poison damage (with poisoned knives)), nearly always assuring an instant kill. To add to that, the exploiter could use the extra-powerful special attack 10 times per bar, nearly assuring 10 instant kills. Also, because of how the special attack works (every use giving 5 attacks), and the coding in the weapon, the "5 attack" function would carry on to the weapon used for the glitch, with the same applying to the special (the special of the exploiter's weapon would automatically function). So, in the case of Dragon claws, a player could use the weapon's special attack 50 times, nearly assuring 50 kills. This glitch was patched three days after its discovery, but in the time during its use in PvP, over 25 billion coins worth of items had been lost. *Because of the special attack and the power of the knife, it is much more popular than it's talon counterpart, the Dragon talon knife. Category:Dragon metal